Pour spouts with aerators are presently available to enhance properties of wine by infusing air with the wine as it is being poured. In embodiments of U.S. design Pat. Nos. D614,443 and D624,358, a portion of the aerator is inserted into the neck of the bottle by the consumer while a portion of the aerator remains external to the bottle. Air enters the aerator and the aeration occurs in the portion of the aerator that remains external to the bottle. Other aeration devices have been marketed that are entirely external to the bottle. These require the user to pour the wine or other liquid into the separate aeration device.
However, all the previous aeration devices on the market have been costly add-ons for use in conjunction with an ordinary wine bottle. Thus, further improvement is desired to gain the advantages of aeration while avoiding this problem, and this solution is provided by the following.